Adventures of a Boxer
by LinkmasterX9
Summary: Little Mac is still getting used to the smashers and the mansion he now lives in. Along the way he'll make many friends and possibly enemies as well. Romance included!
1. Sweets and Rain

It's been a few weeks since Little Mac arrived at the Smash Mansion to participate in the tournament. He's still unaccustomed to the new scenery, characters, and overall atmosphere, which is a little overwhelming for the boxer. He haven't really talked to anyone, instead he near isolated himself to training, which is making Doc, his coach, concerned for him. Mac doesn't mind being alone, he was quite used to it. However, one particular person in the mansion keeps trying to interact with him, but only resulting in disaster. Speaking of which, the smasher was at it again, this time carrying a small box. Mac, who was in the gym, ignored the approaching person and continued to punch the sandbag.

"Hey Mac! I brought some cheesecake!" they said with a bunch of pep.

"I'm lactose intolerant Pit." Mac responded blankly while throwing jabs. He was lying, but Pit doesn't know that. The bruiser never said anything much about himself and felt he can pull a fast one.

"What!?" the angel said spastically, his wings fluttering about. Mac cringed a bit from the sudden screaming. "Then why do you eat so much chocolate!? Are you alright!?" Pit tried to feel Mac's forehead to check if he had a fever, but he moved out of the way quickly before the angel could land a hand on him.

"What are you doing!?" Mac asked, annoyed by the sudden action.

"I'm making sure you're not sick from the chocolate!" Pit answered. The boxer groaned with agitation in his voice.

"I'm not dying from a disease!" he insisted. Pit sighed with relief, he didn't fully comprehend human diseases and allergies yet, he is an angel after all.

"That's good, you got me worried there!" the angel said. Mac now felt a bit bad for lying, he felt like he had to make it up to Pit.

"Look, uh, I was kinda lying about the allergy thing." the bruiser admitted.

"Really? Do you not like cheesecake or something?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. It always tasted funny to me." Mac replied, this time he was being truthful.

"Well, how about we go to the bakery together and I'll buy something for you!" the angel suggested. A smile cracked on Mac's face, Pit's positivity is contagious.

"Sure. But I'll just pay for myself." he said. Pit nodded and both of them headed to the bakery.

The little building that they entered had a fresh aroma of bread, cakes, cookies, and many more delicious snacks. Racks of goods were all over and covered almost half the room with mouth watering treats. Mac looked around in awe at all the food, along with the cozy scenery to boot. This was his first time stepping into the bakery, mostly because Doc would've known he was sneaking off to buy sweets.

"Hey Mac! Check out these donuts! I think they're the apple ones everyone's talking about!" Pit said and he pulled the boxer by the arm to show him the display.

"Wow, those look good." Mac said with a hint of excitement in his voice. His mouth was watering just looking at the apple glazed pastry. Without a second thought, the boxer walked over to the counter and was greeted by a brown-haired child with a red number 1 shirt on. The boy stared at Mac with a wide smile on his face, making the bruiser somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey Villager!" Pit greeted as he walked to the counter. Villager waved at the angel, then he held up a piece of paper that said. "How may I help you today?"

"We would like to get a dozen of those apple donuts please." Pit said cheerfully. The boy nodded happily and started to get their order, all packed in a nice little white box. Once Villager got the order he counted up the total on the cash register.

"I'll get that," Mac stated as he pulled out his wallet. He paid for the food and Villager held up another paper that had the words "Thank you! Come again!" Eventually, the two left the bakery and started walking down the street of the little town.

"So that kid's name was Villager?" Mac asked, already pulling out a donut from the box he was carrying.

"Yeah, he doesn't speak. So, he uses little signs to communicate, which is okay to me!" Pit answered.

"He's a fighter too right?" Mac questioned.

"Yep! He's tougher than he looks." Pit replied. The boxer nodded and took a bite of the donut. He was amazed by how good it was. They were better than any other donut he had in the Bronx!

"These are really good!" Mac said before he took another bite. Pit laughed a bit. He never saw Mac so excited about something before!

"Hey can I try one?" Pit asked. They exchanged boxes and Pit took out a donut, excitedly taking a bite. His eyes widened a bit from the flavor.

"Wow, these are outstanding!" the angel shouted enthusiastically. The two walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus, along with discussing how good the treats were. After a few minutes, the sky darkened and rain started to pour. Mac pulled up his hood on his pink hoodie, but then he realized Pit was starting to get soaked from the water.

"Aw, my wings are going to get wet!" he said wrapping himself with them in an attempt to avoid more rain.

"Here, hold this for a second." Mac responded as he gave Pit the box of donuts. The boxer took off his hoodie, leaving him in his black tank top, and placed it on the angel's shoulder.

"Huh? You don't have to give me your hoodie Mac." he said as Mac took both boxes.

"Well, it's the friendly thing to do." the bruiser replied. Pit smiled with excitement in his eyes once again.

"Thanks Macaroni!" Pit said while he put on the pink hoodie. Mac cringed.

"I don't think nicknames suit me." he said. Pit laughed and nodded in understanding. He finally was friends with Mac, his efforts finally paid off! As for Mac, he felt better knowing he has a friend now, and is considering to try to interact more with the other smashers.

"Wait until Doc hears about this." the boxer thought to himself before the bus arrived. The two hopped on the bus, driving them back to the mansion.


	2. Sick Day

Loud ghastly coughs sounded through the hallway of the mansion, giving the impression that someone was dying in their room. Luckily, no one was dying, it was Mac who gotten sick from the rain. He felt like he was going to hack a lung at this rate, or flood the place with tears due to a stubborn sneeze. Doctor Mario checked on him earlier and gave the boxer some simple medicine for the symptoms, yet none seemed to kick in. Mac, despite feeling cold, was sweating in his vibrant hoodie and was watching television until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Can we come in?" an unfamiliar voice called. The bruiser didn't expect any visitors besides Pit.

"Uh, sure." he replied raspily. The door opened and three young kids rushed in, carrying a steaming cooking pot. Mac had no idea who the two kids were, but he was surprised to see Villager in the group. The boy waved then helped place the cooking pot on the table with a kid in a red cap.

"Sup, I'm Link, but people call me Toon." the blonde child said. When Mac turned his attention to Toon, he realized how familiar he was to the other of the same name, despite only seeing the taller counterpart once or twice.

"Mac." the bruiser responded. He started to cough violently, startling the trio.

"Woah, that sounds pretty bad. Are you alright?" the youngster in the red cap asked. Mac nodded while still coughing. Villager walked over to the kitchen, taking out a bowl from one of the cupboards.

"Well, Villager heard from Pit that you were sick, so he made some soup." Toon said.

"Really? Thanks." Mac responded, he was shocked that someone would do something like this for him.

"Yeah, Villy loves to help people out." the hatted boy chimed in, "Oh, my name is Ness by the way."

"Nice to meet you two." Mac said. He sneezed loudly, giving him temporary relief before another started to build up.

"Did you get some medicine from Doc Mario?" Toon asked.

"Yeah, they haven't kicked in." the boxer replied. Villager approached Mac carefully with a tray, carrying a bowl of chicken soup. The boy gently placed it on his lap, giving him a look that asked "Do you need anything else?"

"Oh, thank you Villager." Mac said and picked up the spoon. When the bruiser took his first spoonful, he felt he could breathe again through his nose. "This is really good, I can eat this all day." Villager replied with a delightful grin.

"That's Villy for ya." Ness said cheerfully. The youngster grabbed a tissue and handed it to Mac. "Your nose is running like a river bro."

"Ah, yeah sorry." the bruiser responded, taking the tissue. He blew his nose into it. "Thanks again, I appreciate it."

"No problem, we like helping out when we can." Toon said with a smirk. The other two boys nodded in agreement. "Well, we hope you feel better Mac, we got to head out." The three children said their goodbyes and left the room, leaving Mac to himself once more. After sitting around bored for another couple hours, Mac decided to walk around a bit in the mansion. With shaky steps, the boxer went out the door, teetering with every step he took.

"This might've been a bad idea." he thought to himself, feeling dizzy. Suddenly, Mac bumped into a smasher passing by, causing him to fall onto his back.

"Oh sorry! Are you alright?" they asked, helping the bruiser on his feet.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." Mac replied. He looked up and noticed the character having long ears and wearing a familiar green cap, one that Toon wore during his visit. "Just a little sick is all."

"A little? You look like you're going to pass out." the other said with concern.

"I'll be fine, no sweat." Mac responded. The bruiser shakily tried to take a step down the stairs, only to miss the first step. With unnatural reflex, the hero caught him before he fell.

"Alright, you're going back to your room…" the swordsman paused. He did not remember Mac's name, even with the introduction that every newcomer has.

"Mac, and you?" the boxer questioned.

"Link." he responded. Mac tried to say something, but only to be interrupted by his own violent coughing. "I hope you're not dying on me here."

"It's only a cold." Mac said raspily, his voice dying from his sickness. Link escorted him back to his room, with the boxer telling him where it was.

"I hope you feel better Mac." the Hylian said, about to leave. Mac stayed eerily silent at his door. "Er, is something wrong?"

"I'm about to p-pass out, can you t-take me to the infirmary?" he stuttered. Link gave him a quizzical look.

"Really? I thought you said you were fi-" he stopped when the bruiser collapsed suddenly on the floor with a loud thud. Though a bit panicked, the swordsman lifted Mac up and rushed to the infirmary.

…

It was only a few minutes when Mac lost consciousness, his mind was fuzzy on what happened. Next to his bed was Doc Louis, barraging him with questions regarding his condition, and Link who was quietly waiting for his chance to speak.

"Are you sure you're alright Mac baby?" Doc asked, still worried.

"Yeah, funny that I feel a lot better too." he replied with a toothy grin.

"Just a cold huh?" Link chimed in. The boxer groaned a bit from the smart remark. "All jokes aside, you got me worried."

"Well, I'm okay now, besides this bruise on my head." Mac said, feeling the dull pain. He chuckled a bit. "Not the greatest way to meet someone new." The Hylian snickered.

"You left quite an impression that's for sure." he responded. The boxer smiled, taking a gulp of water that his coach gave him when he first woke up. He never realized how thirsty he was, the bottle was almost half empty in a matter of seconds.

"Hey slow down son, you're going to inhale the bottle at that rate! Ha ha ha!" Doc joked. Link laughed hard at the coach's joke, making Mac feel slightly embarrassed.

"That's a good one sir." the hero commented.

"Thank you, the name's Doc Louis." the coach said cheerfully, shaking Link's hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

"I'm Link, it's nice to meet the two of you." he replied wholeheartedly. The hero stood up from his chair. "I have to go to a match today, I'll see you later." He walked out the door, closing it behind him quietly. Doc glanced at Mac, smiling wide.

"I know what you're gonna say Doc." the bruiser said. The man chuckled.

"I know I know, but I am really proud of you son." he responded. He got up from his seat. "I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna get some chocolate to celebrate!" Doc left the room in a hurry, causing Mac to chuckle a bit from his enthusiasm.

"This was a nice day." the boxer thought to himself. He tried to finish the rest of the water bottle quickly, only to choke a bit from drinking too fast.


	3. King of Trouble

Hey sorry this chapter is a bit short and even took a while to make. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

In a few days Mac's cold went away and he was ready to go back into training. Getting back into routine was awkward for the boxer, since all he did was laying around, bored out of his mind. Energized, the bruiser packed up his boxing gloves, water bottle, a small yellow mouse, and a towel. Mac was going to grab a protein bar, but stopped to look at his duffle bag. Since when did he have a pet?

"Pika?" the creature squeaked. It climbed out of the bag and shook, creating a couple small sparks.

"How did this get in here?" Mac thought. He cautiously crouched down in attempt to pick up the mouse. To his surprise, it hopped on his shoulder willingly, rubbing its head against the bruiser's face.

"Pika pi!" the mouse said cheerfully. Mac chuckled and stood up with his bag in hand.

"You're pretty cute, wanna come with me?" he asked. The rodent nodded and snuggled closer so it wouldn't fall off. Smiling, the boxer headed out of his room and started to walk to the gym, petting his new furry buddy behind the ear. Only taking a couple steps in, Mac heard laughter from the far side of the room.

"Look, shorty found a rat to keep him company!" a deep voice mocked. This made the boxer snap his attention to a large blue penguin looking thing, agitated by its comment. "Aw, he looks so angwy ha ha ha!" Next to the big creature was a dark man who is much bigger and taller than the boxer, Mac is only up to his chest in comparison! The orange haired royal looked at the bruiser.

"I would not be surprised if you get beaten up by him." he said bluntly. The penguin looked at him, furious by the comment.

"Don't be ridiculous Ganondorf! I'm definitely stronger and better than that pipsqueak!" the penguin thing exclaimed. Mac was getting irritated by the argument and the indirect insult; he decided to ignore both and continue on his routine. Suddenly, the round creature waddled hastily in front of Mac and shove him, making the boxer stagger. Pikachu hopped off Mac's shoulder and was now annoyed as well.

"Pika!?" the mouse shouted, but was ignored.

"I wasn't done with you," it stated, "No one walks away from me, King Dedede! You hear!?"

"...What? Sorry all I heard was obnoxious gargling noises." Mac said snarkily. This made Dedede steaming mad, but it made Ganondorf smile a bit. "Now if ya excuse me." The young man walked past the penguin and continued on his way. However, the king penguin was not going to let him go like that, instead he picked up his mighty hammer and swung at the boxer. Mac only heard the woosh before feeling the impact on his side, causing him to tumble on the ground. Dedede was laughing, despite being angry.

"I told you I wasn't done yet!" he stated loudly. The boxer got up and glared at the big penguin. In a mere second Dedede was intimidated by the death stare, but he kept his ground anyway. Ganondorf was chuckling to himself, amused by the whole commotion.

"The fool was asking for it," the royal thought, "let's see how strong this lad truly is." Mac began to walk to the round king in a creepy, but calm manner, which made the creature almost scared out of his wits.

"Ya think you're tough attacking me like that!?" the boxer shouted furiously, "Try to hit me again I dare you!" Mac held his arms out, challenging Dedede to throw another attack. The penguin didn't however, he stood there, terrified by the bruiser's sudden action.

"How interesting, this child has moxie." the king of evil whispered under his breath. He was fascinated by the bruiser's boldness and somewhat short temper. Everything was still for several moments until the door opened, and Doc entered the room.

"Hey son, you ready to-" he stopped. He saw King Dedede who was petrified and Mac looking at him, anger still present on his face. The man was shocked from what he was seeing. "Mac, what are you-" Before he could finish his question, Mac left the gym quickly, with Pikachu following right behind him.


	4. Burning Curiosity

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long update, I've gotten busy recently. I'm still gonna make new chapters and will upload them as soon as they're complete. Thank you for the patience and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The boxer stormed down the boundless hallways of the mansion, frustrated by what happened. Why did Doc had to see him like that? Now he's gonna get in trouble for sure! He began to feel guilty for letting King Dedede get on his nerves so easily. In retrospect, it was completely ridiculous because the big penguin was acting like a bratty little kid, and yet the boxer fell for it. Each step Mac took became softer and softer until he finally stopped, he leaned against a wall.

"Idiot, you were raised better than that." he scolded himself quietly. The bruiser always hated when he lost his temper, regardless of circumstances. He looked around and realized that no matter where he went the hallways all looked the same, and with that in mind he realized he literally had no idea where he was. Out of curiosity and to clear his mind a bit, Mac decided to continue walking to see where the end led to. However, with the first step, the pugilist's foot almost slid away from him.

"Wagh!" he shouted with surprise. Luckily, he caught himself, and realized he stepped on a banana peel. Now who in the world would leave such a thing on the ground? When he picked it up, the bruiser noticed something moving, just out of the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" he asked, alerted by someone, or something stalking him. The air felt stiff from tension, until a familiar face peeked out from a turn in the hall, with red cheeks and bright yellow fur.

"Pi?" Pikachu squeaked, still a bit too shy to approach Mac. The boxer's expression lightened.

"It followed me the whole time?" he thought, he didn't expect the Pokemon to follow him after his freak out. Curious, Mac took a couple steps backwards, and to his delight, the mouse came out of his hiding spot and approached a bit. The pugilist chuckled, making Pikachu tilt his head in confusion. "It's alright buddy, you can come with me."

"Pika!" the creature responded happily. In a mere second Pikachu was right next to the boxer, ready to go anywhere. Already, Mac felt better having something to keep him company, beats wandering around alone in the mansion. The two walked along the halls, with the pugilist looking around every corner. Exploring the building like this was a first for him, and the curiosity was only ever growing the more he was here. Eventually they ended up at a split, leading to more hallways that looked identical. On his right was a door at the end of the hall with a small sign hung neatly on it. It read "Infirmary" and that made Mac decide not to turn that way, since he didn't have any injury. Therefore, he took the left wing which had a few doors that stretched to a dead end. Mac looked at the doors, trying to find any indication of who these rooms belong to. One door immediately caught his eye in the far end of the hall, or at least half a door, it was still smoldering, and when the boxer wiped the soot off of the name plaque, he realized who this belonged to. It was Link's room, or at least, what was left of it.

"What happened here?" he asked himself. The pugilist entered the destroyed area, there was burned furniture, ruined books, and the smell of smoke everywhere. Pikachu shuffled around a pile of scorched clothing in the bedroom, trying to find anything salvageable, but couldn't find a trace. Finding nothing that stood out in the destroyed room, Mac decided to leave and tell Link the unfortunate news, if he can find him that is. The moment the boxer got out of the room however, he was greeted by a short Italian man, with a very round nose, in a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. He gave Mac a stern look, putting the bruiser on edge.

"Can you explain to me this?" the doctor asked in a somewhat thick accent, pointing at Link's room. Mac got nervous, thinking that Dr. Mario was accusing him of destroying the room.

"It was like this when I came by here, I was making sure no one was inside injured or something." the pugilist replied. The man placed a hand on his chin, thinking deeply about Mac's response.

"Hm, and I thought it was those Koopalings giving me trouble." he muttered to himself. The doctor felt something tug at his leg, and when he looked down, Pikachu, who was dirty from the soot, gave him a cheerful squeak.

"My apologies, I've gotten lost in my thoughts for a moment." he said to Mac, petting the mouse gently.

"That's alright Doc, oh by any chance you know where Link is? I gotta tell him about this." the boxer responded. Dr. Mario thought for a moment.

"Hm… I think he's-"

"Hey Mac, and hello doctor." a voice interrupted. The two shifted their attention to the smasher, which turned out to be Link.

"What are the odds?" Mac thought to himself. Dr. Mario sighed, for he knew this was going to be an unpleasant situation, especially for the hero of Hyrule.


End file.
